What if?
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: What if the Host Club kept Haruhi as a girl host? I had fun writing it, and i hope you have fun reading it! This isnt really romance but I'll see were things will go.
1. Today, I become a host

**Ouran High**

What if instead of having Haruhi as a guy the whole series they had her be a girl? Let's find out! This scene is from the beginning of the 1st episode. Minor cussing because Haruhi actually cusses. They hosts are all the same age, I'll remind you later. I want to dedicate this to my friend Kiara. I miss you and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Haruhi P.O.V**

'Damn, there's no _quiet __study place in this whole school. And there are five libraries! Just because they're all rich doesn't mean they have to be dumb.'_ I though as I walked through the halls

My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and I'm the new transfer student at Ouran High School for the extremely rich and beautiful or in my case, the extremely smart and lucky. I'm known as the commoner because I come from the middle class or commoners. Because my mom died when I was five, my dad works extra hours at work and I put all my time into studying so I can become a lawyer like my mom. Every night since she died I read a chapter of a text book from the library. Now, ten years later, I've read all of the text books from elementary through high school (I'm currently working on the college text books. I only need ten more until I'm done with the college section). Because of this, I passed the entrance exam with flying colors and get a full scholarship (uniform not included).

'I can't believe I haven't seen my mom in ten years. I need to be positive, mom would want that!' I thought as I trudged through the hallways. As I walked I saw a music room it said it was abandoned, but it didn't look like it was from the outside. 'O well' I thought as I opened the doors 'It wouldn't hurt to check it out. I might even get to finish one of my books!'

As the doors opened I saw six boys lined up, side by side, and chorus "Welcome." As shiny red rose petals flew at me.

"Isn't that the new boy in our class?" two of the boys with pinkish red hair question (you could tell that their twins)

"O yah, I heard about him! He's the commoner; I wouldn't have thought he'd be so openly gay. It must be horrible being looked down on and this too!" The blond one said (A/N: Tamaki's words not mine)

Okay, that struck a nerve. I think you could see I was ticked off because I started to yell and stomp over to them poking (more like stabbing) them with every word as he backed up.

"Okay you little bastards! First off, I'm not a boy. Secondly, I even if I was, which I'm not, it's none of your freaking business if I was gay. Finally, I'm fine being "commoner"! I'd rather be poor than a rich bas-" Crash! Oh crap. As we backed up we crashed into a vase that looked very expensive.

"Great job commoner; we were going to sell that at the auction starting at eight million yen." The twins chorused. That sent me in a panic mode.

"Oh no, I'm going to have to pay you back aren't I?" I said counting how long it will take me to finish paying them.

"With what money would you be using to pay us back? You'll just have to pay with your body." He said in a completely different tone

"Hell no!" I screeched which, by the way sounded really girly) "I'm not going to be your little sex slave, prostitute, whore, or anything like that! Get away from me!"

"Oh my apologies, that may have sounded like that, but I think he meant you have to work for us." Said the boy holding a clipboard with glasses on

"Oh, ok. I'll work for you if it's not something perverted I have to do. If it gets too bad, I'll quit no questions asked and figure out another plan." I said in a sigh of relief.

"Then, welcome to the Host club Haruhi Fujioka. I am Kyoya Otori "he said "The tall blond one is Tamaki Suou, the Host King" pointing to the one I yelled at. Oh shit. Then he started introducing them by pointing them out one by one "Those two with reddish- pink hair are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. The tall and silent one is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. The sweet looking one is Mitsukni Haninozuka or Honey for short."

"Nice to meet you" I said then flashed a glare at our so called king and said "Well, at least it's nice to meet some of you"

"Here you go Haruhi, this is a girls uniform instead of what you have on now. We can't have our newest host looking like that, can we?"Kyoya said as he handed me a bag and lead me to a dressing room.

After I changed my clothes, I walked out of the dressing room and Tamaki hugged me screaming "My daughter looks so cute! Doesn't she look cute, Mama?"

"Who's 'Mama'?" We all (excluding Kyoya) asked.

"Based on club positions, I'm assuming that he was referring to me." Kyoya said as a sweat drop formed. His statement was good enough for all of us so we continued with our conversation.

"Suou-kun I have to g-" I was interrupted by him saying "Tamaki. We're all the same age so call us by our first names with no honorifics, K? How about you guys; do you agree?" They responded with vigorous nodding. (A/N: I wanted them to all be the same age as 15 year old sophomores.)

"Alright" I said with a smile "Then you guys can call me Haruhi." 'Maybe they're not so bad' I though. What I didn't know, I'd be eating those words the next day.


	2. I'm an offical host from here on out

**What if? Chapter two: I'm a true host**

Hello my fellow fan fiction goers. I apologies for not updating my stories for the past few weeks; I was in the middle and start of moving. Gomen minna! (Sorry everyone) I forgot to mention, for all those who don't know Japanese (heck, I don't even know it fully. I do research on the words and meanings.) Baka means stupid. Kuso means shit/damn. Hentai means pervert. Those are the Japanese word I usually use.

Arigato (thank you) to:

Animegirl721

xxholic023n

Animegirl721 (I know I put her twice but I'm thanking her for two things)

Nucule

* * *

The next day when I left my apartment complex I saw a limo in front of the gates. 'Please don't let it be them!' I thought franticly.

"Ohayo Haru'-Chan!" Honey screamed as he latched on to me in a life threatening hug

"O-Ohayo H-honey" I managed to say. Thankfully, Mori grabbed him off of me and let me breath. "Thank you Mori" I said panting to get my breath back. After I caught my breath, I asked them a question I really wanted to know.

"Why are you guys at my apartment complex?" I asked in a slightly aggravated tone

"Well we wanted to make sure our new host got to school safely and on time. You know how big those dresses are, so it'd be hard to run in." Kyoya said

"In other words, you wanted to make sure I got to school and safely so I live to pay you back." I said with a sweat drop

"You got it right on the diamond!" the twins said. Damn these rich people. Even their phrases had to do with money or expensive things!

"Alright let's get to school now. We host for an hour before school starts." Kyoya said while he ushered us to the limo. The ride was silent besides the twins playing their hand held game. Once we arrived at school, we went straight to the Host Club's room.

"This afternoon we'll introduce Haruhi to our guests." Kyoya said while writing in his notebook "For now, she can pretend to be one of our guests. You will visit all of us. Since, the twins work together and Honey accompanies Mori your job will be easier to visit all of us. You will spend time with each of the groups (A/N: Kyoya and Tamaki work alone) for fifteen minutes each. Take notes on everything we do; if anyone is to ask just make up some fan-girl excuse of some sort. With that, go outside the door and wait with our guests for us to open up; use the back entrance."

I said a simple "Ok." and walked out the back door. After five minutes of waiting, the door opened and rose petals flew out the door. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to that' I thought with a sweat drop as I walked through the door. I saw each of the Hosts in their respective place and tried to figure out who I'd visit first. I decided on Honey since he had a cart of sweets and I skipped breakfast this morning. I decided to greet him then take some cake. How should I greet the group? I got it, I'll act totally new!

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. May I join you?" I ask in a shy manner. Man, I'm great actress!

"Sure! I'm Honey and this guy is Mori, nice to meet you! Do you want some cake?" He said cutely

"Nice to meet you two and I'd love some cake, thank you very much." I gave a curtsey and sat down with the other girls. As he went about hosting I wrote down some notes about his techniques. He used advantage of his size and boyish looks while being genuinely sweet is a good combination. Mori on the other hand, is silent and tough, so every time he talks they squeal in excitement. After my fifteen minutes with them I went onto the twins.

I gave them the same greeting as Honey received and sat down and watched the show. All I have to say for myself is: Damn! I knew they were close but not like this! They look like freaking lovers not brothers! But, I did write down how a little romantic suggestiveness goes a long way. You can tell it works by simply looking at those girls; they're eating it up! Then, I went to Kyoya's group. He was talking aloofly and acting slightly cold; that's a pretty good strategy. I took notes and left for the biggest pain in the- I mean Host, Tamaki Suou.

Tamaki acted like a flirty prince. He kisses their hands, acted dramatically, and all in all made them blush and squeal like freaking dolphins. I did learn if you hold their faces and act sweetly you can make them faint. That means less people awake to bother me, and since they're already there, I still get their money! Thank you Tamaki! After I was done at his station, the Host Club closed, the bell rang and we started to walk to our classes.

"So what did you learn today Haru-Chan?" Honey asked

"Let's see" I started "from you and Mori, I learned to make use of natural cuteness and look tough but not too tough. From the twins, I learned that a little romantic suggestiveness goes far. Kyoya showed me if you aloof enough you'll keep their attention. And Tamaki taught me something I valued most." With that Tamaki started to glow and I did too, but for my own reasons "If you make them faint you get their money and don't have to deal with them! I'm going to try to make them faint as much and for as long as possible!"

Tamaki stopped glowing with pride, went into his dark purple emo corner, and started to poke mushrooms. The twins began to crack up as we went to homeroom saying "Good one Haruhi!"

The day went by fast and I somehow ended up in front of the Host Club's door. When I opened the door, I saw the room has been transformed into a tropical rainforest (A/N: the story isn't just based on the first episode). I stared in awe of the scene since I've never been to a tropical place more over a tropical rainforest. I was snatched out of my daydream by the twins shoving clothes into my hands and basically throwing me into a dressing room. I undressed and put on the clothes or rather costume I was handed (A/N: Baka no Hentai! Did you think I was going to go into detail! If you did, slap yourself and continue reading. Btw, Haruhi has a figure here not like the anime). It was a bikini with a sash attached to a skirt. It had a red and white floral design on it. For shoes, it was simple sandals. When I walked out the door the guys, who were in similar costumes, gasped and said "Wow Haruhi, you look like a girl, with a figure!"

That got me kind of ticked off. "Of course I have a girl figure, I'm a fifteen year old girl!" I yelled and began talking with a pout "I just don't wear clothes that show it off because I don't want fan boys staking out my house again. They're freaking creepy!"

"Don't worry about that Haru-Chan; we'll take care of any of that, that's what friends do!" Honey said and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and said "Thanks guys, now I don't have to worry about anything. Plus, the last time that happened I had to prevent my dad from beating the crap out of them." My only response to the latter statement was a sweat drop. The Host Club was about to open and the twins pointed me to go on to a stage. It was too big and didn't have steps so I had trouble getting on stage. Mori saw this and lifted me up and put me on the stage. "Thanks Mori, I owe you one!" I said while doing behind the red curtains where I was instructed to go behind. After three minutes, I heard the doors open and people came stampeding in.

"Welcome all!" Tamaki said "We have a new and unique host; you may know them as the new honor student. Now welcome our new host, Haruhi Fujioka!" and he pulled the curtain, revealing me.

"He's a she!" they gasped. The strange thing is there were guys in the crowd. I whispered to Tamaki "why are there guys in here? I thought it was girls only."

"The twins spread the news of a cute girl will be singing here. With that, here's a microphone, what song do you want to sing?"

"Go eat kuso you damn bastards" I mumbled under my breath "I'll sing Hot N Cold by Katie Perry"

"Good choice, break a leg!" he said prancing off stage

"I'd rather break yours." I mumbled. Then, the music started and I started to sing. (A/N: the lyrics are in italics so skip if you please.)

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

And you  
Over-think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
you!  
But you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh (used to laugh)  
Bout nothing (bout nothing)  
Now your plain (now your plain)  
Boring (boring)

I should know (I should know)  
you're not gonna change (change)

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no (woah)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no (no!)  
You're in and you're out  
you're up and you're down (you're down!)

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get it off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (We make up)

You're hot then you're cold (Ohhh)  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out (Oh!)  
You're up and you're down (Ohhh)

you're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white (Oh!)  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

you!  
You don't really want to stay, no (woah)  
you!  
But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

you're hot then you're cold (Cold)  
you're yes then you're no (No)  
you're in and you're out  
you're up and you're down (Down)

The crowd went wild and gave me a standing ovation. What nobody knows is I sing while I'm alone and sick of studying. So, it ends up I'm singing every five hours every day during summer, breaks and after school. I gave a bow and Mori gave me a hand to get off stage. The Hosts complemented me and Kyoya went up on the stage and made an announcement.

"Any of you how want to visit with Haruhi come up on stage" he paused as forty people came onstage "Ok, there is twenty of you, so for at a time will spend an hour with her. We'll be going in alphabetical order." Then, ten guys came up to me and Kyoya pointed us to an area to sit down at. I'm going to have them introduce themselves first. First impressions are important.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You guys can call me Haruhi. What are your names?" I said with smile

"My name is Aaron." One of them said

"I'm Terry." Next one said

"N-nice to meet you Fujioka-Chan. My name is E-Eliot." Eliot said with a bow. He had blond hair, blue eyes hidden behind glasses and had a slight tan (A/N He's basically the Eliot from Tokyo Mew Mew). He was shy, well at least around me. I think I'm going to exploit that a bit. I walked over to the chair he was sitting on, climbed in his lap, and pulled off his glasses but my hands remained on his face. All of these actions mad him blush a nice shade of red. The others are squealing and fainting like fan girls.

"You have beautiful blue eyes Eliot. Why do you wear these glasses then?" I purred into his ear. I'm actually having fun watching him blush!

"M-my family owns an eye wear company, Lens Craft, so I'm promoting it by wearing them." He stuttered (A/N: I don't own Lens Craft I just go to Lens Craft)

"I suggest you get contacts that make your eye color stand out a bit more. That'd do your company much more of a benefit showing your wonderful eyes than your glasses. I'll let you in on something; I buy my contacts from your company. I heard you design some of the contacts to see with and for show." I said. He tried to look down at his lap, but he remembered I was still sitting on his lap, blushed, and responded.

"Y-yes, I do design and customize contacts for people if they put in a special order I'll help make them." He stuttered.

"Thanks, Eliot." I said and gave him a peck on his cheek, making him redder than my costume or the flowers. "Without you, I'd be as blind as a bat!"

"You're welcome Haruhi. If you need anything it's on the house ok?" He said quietly. "And thanks for the suggestion about my glasses." I got off his lap and went back to my seat. The rest of my day went pretty smoothly. It was getting late, so we closed up. They all congratulated me on becoming a host and having twenty requests; Tamaki was crying about "I'm growing up too fast". They dropped me off and told me they'll pick me up and drop me off every day from now on. I opened the door and was half way out then turned around. "I'm an official host now." I said and winked "I had fun, see you tomorrow!"


	3. Nurse Haruhi

**Chapter three of What if**

I'm sorry about not updating for two weeks and the poor format of the stories. When I upload, all the indentations suddenly disappear! If you had the same problems any suggestions how to fix it would be very much appreciated. Thank you to:

*xxholic023n

*Animegirl721

*Animegirl721

*Nucule

*Animegirl721

*Animegirl721

*Azizica

*Azizica

*Azizica

*Sam2413

Some people are listed more than once because they followed either me or my stories and put it as their favorite. Today, the chapter is based off of the 3rdepisode. Since she is a girl it might not be as hectic; keep in mind I said might. Now, on with the Ouran!

**Chapter three of What if?**

_**Brrrrrriiiiinnnnggg! **_

_**Crack!**_

Ugh, damn alarm clock; it deserved to die. Now I need to buy another alarm clock. I might want to ask Mori where he gets his; he has to have broken dozens of them by now.

Even though I get up early everyday I'll never get used to it or like it. I got dressed; made my dad breakfast with a note saying I left, and then went out to see the hosts waiting in front of my apartment complex.

"Ohayo, minna" I said still cranky

"Not a morning person I see" Kyoya said while writing on his clip board.

"Join the club, Haruhi" Hikaru began, "None of us are one for the morning" Kaoru finished

"O that reminds me, Mori, Honey, where do you get our alarm clocks? I keep breaking mine every week and it's getting expensive. I figured you two have gone through your fair share of these growing up in fighting and all." I said while getting in the limo

"Kyoya orders them for us." Mori said.

"Kyoya can you tell me where you get them from, please?" I asked

"I'll get one for you if you'd like, but you have to have five more requests to earn it." He said

"Ok, it's a deal." I replied

Time skip to the end of the day hosting

"Hey Haruhi, wait up!" The twins yelled while running. I stood in place while they caught up to me.

"Hi, guys." I said after they got beside me.

"Hi Haruhi, did you hear about what's happening tomorrow?" Kaoru asked

"No, what's happening tomorrow?" I asked

"The school's having the yearly physical." Hikaru answered

"Ok, why did you bring it up now?" There must be a reason why they'd mention it now instead of tomorrow morning.

"To warn you" they chorused

"Why would I need warning about a physical?" I asked while narrowing my eyes in suspicion. What the hell are they up to?

They shrugged and said "Don't say we didn't warn you!" and walked away. For the rest of the day I was thinking about what they were talking about.

The next day at school

Ugh. I found out what they meant by warning me. The hosts have their fan girls (and a few boys) watch them while they take the end part of their physical, shirtless. After the guys were done, I went into the room and took mine. When I was done, a nurse came into the room.

"Miss Fujioka, young master Otori would like to know if you'd be doing the same as the others." She said. But, seeing the color drain from my face she added "in an outfit of course! Not shirtless; we wouldn't want you to do that! Here, it is an outfit just like mine except it's a little bit shorter." She held up a short pink nurse outfit with high heels and a hat.

"Um, sure." I said while taking the outfit from her. Before she left, she whispered to me "between you and me, it would cause a riot. Just because they're rich doesn't mean they aren't perverts!" I nodded in agreement. She was so true in so many ways. I quickly dressed in my outfit and walked out of the room and put on a shy expression.

"K-konichiwa m-minna" I pretend stuttered while looking down and messing with the hem of my costume. After that, I heard screams of "Cute!". Well that was easy. Let's see what all I can do with this. I smile as cutely as I could and responded to their praise.

"Thank you! I thought I looked weird in this outfit, thanks for the boost of confidence! But, I bet I would be a horrible nurse. What do you think?" I chirped. The crowd was in an uproar! Guys were screaming my name and saying "You are so cute!", "Nurse Haruhi!" and "You can nurse me any day!" the last one started to creep me out so I decided to go; this should have gotten me at least fifteen requests at the club.

"Thanks minna! I need to go, duty calls! Ja Ne!" I said with a wink and walked back into the room to change. When I finished, I walked out to see the hosts there waiting for me. Tamaki glomped me in a hug saying I was too cute and what not. Finally, he got off of me and we went to the host club for our after school session (A/N: the physicals took all day long.).

"Alright hosts" Kyoya said "today we will be the basic things kids want to be when they grow up. Tamaki, you'll be a police officer. The twins will be firemen. Honey will be a baker. Mori will racecar driver. And Haruhi will be a nurse due to the uproar that she singlehandedly caused by only saying only eight sentences." Damn him! I thought it was a onetime deal. Now I'm the kawaii nurse Haruhi for the day!

Time skip to Haruhi before going to sleep

It turns out; being 'Nurse Haruhi' was fairly easy. All I had to do was "accidentally" bump into someone, give them a bandage where ever I hit them, give them a cliché complement while giving them a lollipop and they'd faint! I need to stop assuming the worst of everything! I hope tomorrow everything is as easy as it was today!

**That's it, minna! I'm sorry about not updating every week as planned for the past two or three weeks. I hope you can forgive me! I think I'm going to make a chapter for every episode then a story per season. Tell me what you think, I'm open to suggestions and I'd be willing to add some suggestions. Oh and by the way, fully flame me if you want just keep in mind a few things: **

***I don't care how cliché or whatever it is; if you don't like it don't read it.**

***I'm volunteering to do this because this is what I want to do.**

***I take it as a constructive criticism, but there is a difference between constructive criticism and trying to piss me off**

***If you want things to change or be different, be nice about it. Being mean won't help anyone.**

***Last but not least, I love all my reviewers! As my mother says: "Kill people with kindness!" so if you hate me I love you! You'll eventually like me one way or another!**

**Love**

**~ K-Chan**


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager

**Attack of the Lady Manager!**

_**Random announcer: Hello readers! This week on What if: another girl is coming to the host club! But, I don't think she's out for the hearts of our guests! Stay tuned- (K-Chan comes in)**_

_**K-Chan: (Kicks announcer far away) Leave my fanfiction alone! I swear, I leave for a week and he is trying to turn this into a dramatic reality show! He's lucky I didn't go full Honey on him, and I'm not talking about when he's cute and cuddly. But the announcer did have an interesting way of saying things. Maybe I'll hire him to do that without making it seem like a drama. Anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers and followers and what not. These are the people who I'd like to thank for reviewing or following since the last chapter:**_

Animegirl721

Azizica (thank you for the complement)

nicolesmith6437

BlackRabbit

_**I'm sorry for the slightly late update. By the way, the chapter is going to start off the same as episode four and what not with her in her room with the video game and stalkerish room. Now, on with the Ouran!**_

_**Mystery girls room (her POV)**_

Beep, click, beep goes my game system. I am currently playing my favorite romance game, Miyabi, in my room with the curtains drawn. Some might say I'm addicted, others say I'm obsessed; I call it devoted. The reason they say this is because I have every doll, action figure, picture, or plushy of the main character of the game Miyabi. In my situation, I have every single thing that has to do with him because I'm an heiress of a huge company in France; well that and my father spoils me. The reason why I'm so in love with him is quite simple; he's perfect. He says and does any and everything a girl wants to hear. (A/N: I just put the name of the character she likes not the actual.)

"You really do love those games don't you?"I heard my father's voice say.

I continued to play as I replied "Is that so wrong?"

"No" he replied "I want you to live your life as you please. Can you meet me in the tea room in fifteen minutes for our 8:30 morning tea?"

"Yes father" I said in a monotone voice. Within the next fifteen minutes, I was sitting at the table with my father while drinking tea.

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" I asked half-heartedly as I sip my tea. I really want to get back to Miyabi now.

"I think so; I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients while I was there. I made sure to get a photo; take a look." He said while handing me a photo out of his pocket "They have a boy in high school about the same age as you; his name is Kyoya Otori."

I stared at the photo in awe to the point my lips were trembling. I am looking at a photo of him, I'm looking at Miyabi. He is real! All of this time I've been staring into a screen looking at my perfect guy when he was only a business trip away! "He's the one." I said quietly. Then, I shouted while getting up "I'm going to marry the boy in this photo. Don't forget you promised me that I could do whatever I want father!" he was absolutely shocked as I got my stuff ready to go.

He sighed and got out his cell phone "I did promise you that, princess. I'll make some calls to enroll you in his school, inform the maids at the other house your coming, and have someone to pick you up."

"Thank you, daddy I'll come back to visit!" I yelled as I entered our garage/ airport and flew off in a plane to Japan. Watch out, Kyoya Otori. I'm coming for you and I _**will **_be a part of your life, and your friends' and loved ones' lives. And most of all, I will be the future Mrs. Otori.

At the Host Club

A shiver ran up all of our spines. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow" we chorused as we locked the doors to the Host Club. (A/N: there is a 7 hour difference between Japan and France. In France it's almost nine o'clock am while in Japan it's roughly 3:45- 4:00 pm).

The Next Afternoon at the Host Club (Kyoya's POV)

'I think it's pretty fortunate that the twin's mother is so bored now days to design all of our costumes for free.' I thought as I vaguely listened to the costumers. I caught the last few words about us putting out more magazines.

"We'll ladies, we only have amateur hidden camera shots, so we won't be able to put out more this week. But, we'll manage to put something out for you." I said while showing them the blurry pictures. I really do hope we actually get some money out of this.

"Man" I heard Haruhi say "without this guy, they'd be bankrupt." She has no clue how right she is. I do everything that has to do with money. I don't think anyone would trust Tamaki with money just as yet. My best friend (not that I'd let him know that) or not, he's not the most level headed guy, so him plus all the money equals disaster.

"Hey look, we have a new guest!" The twins chorused and did their usual trick to get them to be their guest. Great, I hope she goes to one of the guys. Heck, I'd even prefer her to pick Haruhi over me! Honestly, I don't really like talking that much, so talkative guests are the worst.

"Now, now guys; she's new so she isn't used to that yet." Tamaki scolded them then got in her face "What's you name princess?" she punched him away and started yelling at him. Wow, I thought only Haruhi could/ would do that!

"I cannot believe you're the princely character of this Host Club! You're a phony, narcissistic, blonde who toys with people's feelings!" she screamed at him. You could see the arrows stabbing through him. Then, he fell backwards in slow motion; what the heck!

"By the way, I'm Renege," she said then launched at me "Kyoya's fiancé!"

"WHAT, YOU'RE KYOYA'S FIANCE?" the Hosts chorused while pointing at her.

"Yes I am; it was love at first sight! I love the way he admired the flower garden when he thought no one was looking and the way he helped that abandoned kitten in the rain! And most of all, I love the way he pats me on the head and hugs whenever I do something wrong or make a mistake he always loves me! He's so Miyabi like!" she exclaimed while dancing around.

The hosts came over by me and huddled up in a circle.

"Ok hosts" Tamaki said "what do you think what's wrong with her?"

"We think" the twins said n unison "she needs mental help."

"I think she's had some bad cake someplace" Honey said "What do you think Takashi?" Mori nodded.

"I think she's high or on drugs that make you hallucinate" Tamaki said "Now way Kyoya does any of those things."

"No. That's not it. Even though Tamaki's guess was the closest or most likely" Haruhi said logically "she is putting her affection of a character from a romance video game, Miyabi, on Kyoya because they look alike. Almost exact replicas actually."

"Precisely" I conformed

"Wait, how do **you **know about that if it's a romance game, Haruhi?" the twins chorused then got close to her face from both sides "Got a dirty little obsession?"

She pushed them back and said "No, my friend Alyssa is very, very, VERY, much obsessed with that game. She used to drag me to her house some days and make me play it with her. She even forced me to cosplay as him because I look more like a guy than she does; she kept chasing me because she thought I was him! I swear, I think if I'm mad at Kyoya I'll bring her here."

I chuckled and responded to that statement "I guess I'll have to stay on your good side then. Anyway, let her have her fun; she is the daughter of a very important Otori business partner, so just leave her be."

"Hai" they chorused then broke the huddle.

"Now that you all are done talking, I have an announcement to make." Renege said "From here on out, I will be your manager so you won't ruin my precious Kyoya's club."

Then she pointed at Tamaki "You, you're too predictable in your act of being prince charming. You will be playing the role of the school idol that's admired for your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex that you're hiding from the world. From now on, you are to be 'The Lonely Prince', you got that!"

"You" she said to Honey "You're too sweet so you'll be the 'Baby-face Thug!' and the tall one next to you will be acting as your childhood friend you tries to bring in the best of you and is also a flunky! The twins will be the basket ball players stuck in their own world with locked hearts towards everyone else! The girl over there will be the bullied honor school student with a sad past! Kyoya's perfect so he'll just stay the same! Now, I have some arrangements to attend to for the Club so I'll see you after school tomorrow." Then she turned around and began to leave.

The Hosts turned to me and they held up a sign that said "You owe us, Kyoya, big time." I sweat dropped and nodded. I don't know if I should feel touched that'd they do that for me or worried for what they'd have me doing for them.

The next afternoon after school (Haruhi's POV)

What happened, Renege went to changing our host styles to making our new host personas into a movie! I swear Kyoya; I'm brining Alyssa here after school to annoy you to the point of insanity! Right now, the twins are up, so I'm silently plotting how to make Alyssa fall in love with him to the point she stalks him for a while.

'Kyoya may have a fleet of police just waiting for his command, but Alyssa can sneak by or avoid anything if she wants.' I thought with a sneaky smile on my face while letting out a bit of a wave of killer intent 'Not to mention, she's a genius with locks and computers so she'll be able to spam mail and stalk him like no other!' Apparently, I gave out a little too much because Honey was hesitant to talk to me.

"H-Haru-sama Renege s-said f-f-for us to get ready for our s-scene" he stuttered as he hid behind Mori. I put on a normal smile and told him I'd be there in a minute. I sighed and went to my appointed spot and waited for my queue to go. They turned on the 'rain' and started to go through some basic run through to make sure they had everything in place.

Soon enough, I was told to start running while pretending to be out of breath, I obliged so Renege doesn't turn into Medusa again. When I came to the tree I was suppose to stop at, I stopped, put my back against the tree, slid down, put on a look of horror, then waited for Honey to say his lines.

"You can't run away forever" Honey said while walking towards me. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone who crosses me."

"Don't do it Mitsukni" Mori told him "You should have realized by now that when you hurt others, you're really hurting yourself."

Honey's bangs fell in front of his eyes while he began to talk. "I didn't ask you for advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" (A/N: *falls off bed laughing* oh my gosh *laughs* Honey *pant* you'd *goes into hysterics while laughing* get squished if you did that!)

Then he continues as he swings his hair out of his eyes "You know it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey stopped and stared at me then he broke character.

"Wahhah" he cried as he jumped into my lap "I'm so sorry Haru-Chan; I can't do this anymore! I didn't mean it, that mean snake lady made me say it!" I feel bad for him; he chose the wrong words for that apology.

"WHAT DID HE CALL ME!" Renege screeched in her "evil snake lady" form as Honey would put it "CUT, CUT, CUT! You are ruining my Kyoya's film! What's wrong with you? Are you trying to humiliate Kyoya! That's it, you runt, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Honey when from crying, apologetic, sweet boy to his character Renege wanted him to be. (A/N: brace yourselves for something the world probably has never seen!)

He got up, gave her a dirty look, and said "I wasn't hired in the first place." Then he tried to walk away with Mori in tow.

(A/N: He type of look that if I typed the actual equivalent you would either drop your device you are reading this on or be so surprised that Honey even knows those words more or less knows how to convert it into a dirty look that you'd applaud him.)

"Wait" Renege yelled "That's perfect!" Honey stopped and glared at her so hard we were all paralyzed.

"Leave me alone, Medusa. Instead of doing this, why don't you go get a life or some friends? I know all of us would like that; especially since you'd be gone!" he said coldly then walked away with Mori.

"Whatever" she scoffed "He's replaceable. Now, I'll be back in ten minutes, so don't leave!" Then she stomped off to most likely find a replacement for Honey. I walked over to the rest of the hosts while getting a towel to dry off.

"Wanna leave?" I asked them.

"We'd like to, but Kyoya had us promise not to or else he'd dye our hair horrible colors" The twins and Tamaki chorused while shivering.

"Well I'm going then; I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said while turning around to leave. I stopped as a felt a hand grip my wrist. I turned around to see Kyoya with a surprisingly desperate look on his face.

"Don't leave." He said

I smiled evilly and took out my phone. I flipped it open, went to 'Video tape', and clicked on it. "Only on one condition, my dear Kyoya; I will stay if you beg for me."

"WHAT" the boys chorused

"No way am I begging." Kyoya said stubbornly

"Fine then, I guess Renege is going to blow another switch, but not because I'm quitting the movie." I said with a sneaky tint in my eyes

"What do you mean by that?" The twins said in a confused tone.

"I'm saying that I'll tell his _darling_ Renege that he hit on me so I quit." I stated with a smirk "That way, you will suffer and your company will most likely lose a client because "she is the daughter of a very important Otori business partner" if I recall. So beg on your knees!" Am I good or what?

"Fine." He said in defeat with is head hung down. Tamaki hugged me and said "My little princess is growing up to be so smart!"

"Thanks, King" I said with a laugh "Are you ready to beg, Kyoya?" he nodded and I pressed 'Record' on my phone.

"Please, please, PLEASE stay Haruhi! We need you!" he pleaded on his knees with his hands intertwined under his chin as he shook them. (A/N: I told you so. I'll try to find a picture of how Kyoya looked on someone else for you later. Check on my profile.)

I stopped recording and responded to his plea "Of course I wouldn't, all you had to do was say please!" I said sweetly. After that, Renege chose the perfect time to come back. Tamaki and the twins went back on stage to perform the scene where Tamaki says he's jealous of the twins and what not while I sat down.

"I never thought you'd be so mischievous." Kyoya said in an amused manner as he walked off to the camera crew. I smile at that; never underestimate smart people.

I went over to the towel area, dried off completely, and then grabbed a dry towel for one of the hosts after they were done. It took like half an hour, but they finally got their scene perfect. I have to admit, Tamaki is pretty good at acting like a lonely prince. The twins went over to the snack area after they were dismissed for a break while Tamaki started to go over to the towel area.

"Tamaki" I called as I jogged over to him. He stopped and turned towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok, Haruhi? Is anything wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said while unfolding the towel in my heads and placing it on his head "I got you a towel; that's all."

"Thanks, Haruhi." He said with a smile then began to dry off his dripping blond hair "So, how did you like our act? I like this character; maybe I'll explore this side of myself."

"I liked the act, but you don't need to change." I said, but then I accidentally blurted out "I like you the way you are." A faint blush crept across both of our faces. I can't believe I just blurted that out!

Fortunately, Tamaki smiled "You really think so?" he said. I nodded. "Ya, I think you're fine just the way you are, Tamaki. After all, I don't make friends with just anyone!" I said with a slight smile. Then, Renege yelled for me.

"Haruhi, come on you're up!" she yelled. I nodded "Bye Tamaki, duty calls" I said while running to meet Renege.

"These two gentlemen" she gestured to the two guys next to her "have just volunteered to make a special appearance in our film! After all, we need some rough guys for the big climaxes were all the club members join together and fight off the real villains of their school. According to the script, these two got their wealth because their family is head of a mafia! Don't you think the casting choice was spot in?"

"Hey, what's your problem!" one of them yelled. Renege grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the camera crews. The two of the boys started getting angry at her.

"Hey Renege" I said while trying to separate her hand from him "I don't think that's a good idea"

He finally got free and took a few steps back. He didn't look very stable in terms of anger management so I stayed slightly in front of Renege. "You think you can push me around!" he yelled "We'll you're wrong!"

Then, he tried to either push her down or punch her, but I yelled for her to move, then I grabbed her and moved her out of the way while I took what happened to be a punch. I fell to the floor and felt something dripping from my mouth, blood. I stood up while wiping the blood off of my mouth with the back of my sleeve and spoke to the awe struck Renege.

"Are you ok?" I asked she was still shocked, but she nodded. Then, before I knew it, I was being spun around and hugged. I looked up to see a very mad and worried Tamaki.

"Are you ok? Who did this to you? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" he asked rapidly as he inspected my face. I nodded and looked over my shoulder at the two guys who Renege enraged. Tamaki followed where I was looking at, focused in on the one with my blood on his fist, glared worse than Honey's, walked over to him then pinned him against the wall with his fist full of the guy's shirt and the other rose to punch him.

"How dare you hit Haruhi" Tamaki yelled him. I rushed over to Tamaki and held his raised hand. He looked at who was holding his fist then dropped it when he saw it was me.

"Let him go, Tamaki, he's not worth the effort." I said while removing his hand from the terrified boy's shirt. Tamaki hugged me yet again then held my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes, Tamaki, I am. It's just a punch, I can survive." I said while taking his hands off of my face, but instead of dropping them I let his big soft hands wrap around my smaller ones.

"But the bloo-" he said but I cut him off

"A little bit of blood lost won't kill me, but thanks anyway." I said with a genuine smile.

"That was perfect!" I heard Renege exclaim. Tamaki and I turned around to see Renege and the camera crew.

"Tell me you got that on tape!" she said to the camera man. He gave her thumbs up indicating that he did "Oh this is just too great, Kyoya is going to love the film!" she said happily.

Kyoya walked up to us with a rock in his hand and smashed the lens of the camera. "Actually, I don't like it. I just came back to see Tamaki just let go of that student over there and you have it on tape. That wouldn't do the club any good at all."

I turned to Renege "You know he was right, you can't judge people by their appearances. If you do, you will never get to know the truly great people in life. So what if they looked intimidating, it still doesn't give you the right to judge them."

"B-but I ended up being right!" she tried to argue. I gave Kyoya a pleading look, I know she won't listen to me but maybe she'll listen to him.

"Yes, but that's still not an excuse." Kyoya intervened "Because you one of my friends and fellow Host got injured. It is a valuable lesson to be learned, but not at the expense of Haruhi."

"But you didn't have to break the camera!" she yelled

"I think you've caused enough trouble for the day, Renege. So can you please stop being a pest." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He lips began to tremble. "A pest, what happened Kyoya? You're supposed to pat me on the head and say don't worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!" she yelled while crying.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya" Tamaki stated semi gently. Then, she fell on her knees and sat on them with her hang hung down.

"Does it really matter?" I said while leaning down to her "Who cares if Kyoya is different from what you expected. Take a good look at the person he is on the inside and get to know him little by little, it's a lot more fun that way" I put my hand on her head then she looked up at me.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. Can we start over, as friends?" she asked me hopefully

"I'd like that." I said with a smile. We stood up and began walking towards the gates to go home.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go to my house and play!" she said while grabbing my hand and running.

"Fine" I said in a rush because of her speed "just let me call me d-dad!" Before I knew it, I was speeding off to her house (probably mansion) and I txt my dad.

_Hey dad can I go over to my friend Renege's house (probably mansion)_

_~H_

_Sure! In fact, stay as long as you'd like!_

_~Dad_

"Ok, Renege, my dad said I can come over for as long as I'd like." I said while showing her the message. She clapped and said "Great, tell him you're sleeping over then! In fact let me!" she exclaimed while taking my phone. A minute later he replied:

_Great, you girls have fun_

_~Dad_

Wow, today was something. I acted in a movie, saved Renege, got beat up, made friends with Renege, and going to sleep over at her house. Maybe today wasn't so bad.

~End of Chapter~

_Hey readers, I hope you liked it! I'll put the sleep over in the next chapter if I remember. Sorry the chapter took so long to be posted! I was working on it on and off for three reasons: I felt kind of sick a few times, I didn't feel like writing sometimes, and I was visiting my cousin who lives two hours away from me for like two three hours on my only busy day of the week. I need at least fifteen reviews or comments out of you to get the next chapter! _


	5. Special chapter The sleep over!

**Ouran High chapter five**

_**I want to dedicate this specifically to two people:**_

_**Animegirl721**_

_**And**_

_**AmaixRodo96 **_

_**I looked and saw only they reviewed the last chapter! Oh well, ya lose some ya win some. Now, this is the sleep over part of the story only just to give you something to look at. **_

_**NOW ON WITH THE OURAN!**_

"Yay, I have someone to hang out with now!" Renege exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Well I don't really have any friends." She said shyly while playing her fingers then perked up. "But now I have you, so I'm perfectly content with just you!" I smiled at her. Maybe, just maybe, I can help her see the great in people and things that don't cost a lot! After all, beauty is found in simplicity.

"I'm glad." I said. After I finished the word 'glad' the door was opened by the chauffer. I stepped out and said thank you to him. Renege stepped out and walked past him then, turned back and thanked him. He looked surprised and smiled at us. I guess that was a rare thing to happen. The same happened when we reached the door and when the maids took our stuff. After a while, we reached her surprisingly stalkerish room.

"Ya, I know" she said sheepishly "I was obsessed with Miyabi, but I have an idea!"

"And what is that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. She tossed something pink and fluffy at my face. I didn't expect it, so it hit me in my face. I quickly removed it from my face and examined it. It was a Hello Kitty pajama set (A/N: on profile, too lazy to describe). I gave her a questioning look.

"You should be comfortable out of these baka uniforms." She said then went into her dresser and pulled out an identical pair. After we changed, we hung up our dresses, Renege turned on her laptop, and one of my favorite bands, Paramore, began to blast.

"I love this song!" Renege and I squealed in unison.

"Oh my gosh" I exclaimed "I thought rich people only liked classical and fancy music!"

"I know!" she said with a sigh and flopped on her bed "I like this type of in secrete, and I was hoping that you did too. All the other rich kids listen to that instrumental music that makes me want to fall asleep!"

"I'm happy to hear that. Now" I said while sitting on her bed "what is the plan for getting rid of all of the Miyabi things?" She perked up at the mention of the fictional character.

"Sorry, sorry" she said while getting up to her computer and plugged it into a speaker "force of habit. The plan is blast Paramore and _Avril Lavigne rip, throw then trash the Miyabi stuff and dance!_" She turned it up loud and took a Miyabi poster and ripped it off the wall. I grabbed her trash bin and put it or the other side of the room and started shooting the dolls into as if I was a basketball star. Renege saw this and joined me.

"Hey Haru-Chan, let's see how many shots you can make after getting dizzy!" Renege yelled over the loud music "Imma record it, K?"

"Okay! Are you ready?" I yelled back over the music. She gave me thumbs up and I began spinning until I got dizy. I finally began to stagger like a drunken idiot, and then I began to shooting the Miyabi dolls into the trash bin.

"Woah, player Haruhi Fujioka has made an amazing ten out of fifteen Miyabi dolls dizzy! She's still going at it!" Renege nararrorated "Oh no! Player Fujioka has lost her footing and is about to fall down on my bed! She's falling! Dam, she bites the bed!" I laughed like an idiot

"I'd like to see you do the same!" I said while throwing a pillow at the still recording Renege.

"No way!" she exclaimed "Instead I, Renege challenge you, Haruhi, to a…. PILLOW FIGHT! The rules are you have to throw the Miyabi merchandise away while you fight, fight, fight! Do you accept the challenge?"

I got up and picked up a pillow. "I, Haruhi Fujioka, accept your challenge. So pick up your pillow and put down the camera!"

After about an hour, we were panting in the now Miyabi free room. "Nice job." Renege said while panting.

"Likewise" I said trying to catch my breath.

_**Alright that's all! You don't have to go home, but you can always read it again! Ha-ha ya see what I did there? Review and can you do me a favor? Can you vote on my poll to see what fanfiction I will do next? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouran High chapter 6**

_** Ok people you get this chapter for one reason and one reason only: one of my absolute best friends requested it from me. She's one of the few I usually don't say 'no' to sine I've known her for five years, since the second grade. Enjoy! **_

_** Disclaimer: Look at your link bar, this is fanfiction, so do you think I own it if I'm on this site? **_

Haruhi's POV

"Let's play the "Which one Hikaru-kun" game!" the twins chorused. As usual, their fan girls clapped and squealed at the fact that they spoke in unison. "Now then, can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

"Oh this is hard." One of them said

"They look too much alike." Another agreed

The twins smiled "There's never been a girl who could tell us apart before." They chorused.

"What a ridiculous game." I said while walking past them.

"Huh? Something you don't like about it?" they chorused. Do they plan every conversation possible so they can say it in unison?

"It's not just that." I responded "I can't quite figure out why you two are so popular."

"That's telling us." Then they scooted to both of my sides "Apparently, Haruhi doesn't understand the merits of having twins in the Host Club.

"Listen here." Hikaru said "Just having a couple of good-looking homosexuals earns plenty of high points." Hold the phone; did they just say they were gay?

"And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable." Kaoru continued

"But in our case, being twins, we get to use this most forbidden of taboos as a weapon." Hikaru said

They both went to one of the girls sitting down on an individual chair "On top of that, there's the scenario of having two people, who have deep ties to each other, loving you at the same time." Kaoru said while turning the girls had towards him. Then, Hikaru turned her towards him.

"It's the ultimate young woman's romance, right?" Hikaru finished. The girl was lost for words since he was so close to her face.

"Err… I... " then, she went to fan girl mode and, what the heck, FLEW? It looked like she had died and went to heaven! "I can't bear any more!" the other girls started their usual fan girl spas outs too and the twins gave me a 'humph' of satisfaction. Tamaki came running and came to an irrupt stop.

"Hikaru Kaoru!" he yelled "I let you have control of the club's homepage on the condition that you would take it seriously!"

"And we are taking it seriously." Hikaru said

"We were up until dawn last night working on it." Kaoru finished

"AND _THIS_ IS THE SCREEN THAT YOU MADE!?" Tamaki yelled and showed us. My eyes grew wide and I hit both of them into the floor. I stomped over to Tamaki's side.

"You perverts!" I yelled "You took a picture of me after I came out the shower!" The picture was me walking out of the bathroom with a white towel barely wrapped around me! I told dad we needed bigger towels, but he didn't listen! Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and gave me protective bones crushing (if you're not used to it like I am) bear hug.

"You perverts, how could you two do that!" he yelled.

"Haru-Chan, you look great!" Honey exclaimed and Mori nodded. I wiggled out of Tamaki's hug and hit both of them on the head. Everyone, especially my clients, crowded the laptop. Mori pulled Honey out of their way and held him up. The color drained from my whole body.

"When?!" Tamaki, my favorite of the day, yelled. The twins gave him a dumb look. "When did you take near nude photos of Haruhi!?"

"Ya, I would like to know the answer myself!" I yelled

"We hired someone to snap the photo when she got out." They said in unison. Tamaki and I whacked both of them with huge paper fans and both of them went flying then crashed.

"If you two take any more pictures of me like that I'll kill both of you; Hikaru first then Kaoru! Mainly because Hikaru is the pitcher." I said with a lot of killer intent.

"We bet you can't figure out who's who to even do that." They chorused.

"I know who is who you twin twits." I said bluntly

"Really, then play our game if you lose then we get to come over to your house." they said and put on their hats they started mixing around then stopped. "Which one is Hikaru?" Hikaru asked

I pointed to Hikaru. "Your Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru. Good, perverts aren't going to be in the same place I sleep." They looked shocked, but smirked.

"How do you know you're right?" Kaoru asked

"Hikaru almost always speaks first, you have more of a mischievous glint in your eye, he usually has more of an observant look to him and not to mention you both looked surprised." I said and walked away to my guests.

"She told apart?" they chorused. Wow, they weren't kidding, no girl has ever told them apart. That's kind of, no is sad. I looked to my right and saw a black door with black roses surrounding it. I begin to walk towards it when Tamaki ran in front of me.

"Don't go in there!" he said

"Why?" I asked and arched an eyebrow.

"Um, you'll get broken!" he said unconvincingly

"I'm not a toy Tamaki."

"If you like toys, then by all means, come to my club, the Black Magic Club." I heard a dark voice say. I looked over Tamaki's shoulder to see a creepy guy with dark green hair and a black robe over his head. "We've opened a marketplace of the world's black magic curios. We're also always holding mass. If you come now, I'll make sure you get this handsome curse doll, Belzenef, as my present."

"Why is he talking through a crack in the door?" I asked

"For that matter, has there always been a door there?" the twins asked

"Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like brightly-lit places." Kyoya answered

"You must not have anything to do with that man." Tamaki whispered to me. "If you do, you will definitely become cursed."

"I don't plan on it, but do you have any proof for that statement?" I whispered back. I didn't let it show on my face, but that guy freaks me out. Tamaki went on about how he stepped on a curse doll and got horrible luck or something of that sort, I wasn't listening.

"Hey Haruhi" the twins chorused "we have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"The next day we get off can we come over to your place?"

"Why would you? To take more pictures?" I said with a slight glare

"No!" Hikaru quickly denied

"We're awfully interested in it." They said and got lose to my face.

"No way."

"None at all?"

"No way, you'll just make fun of me."

"No matter how much we ask?"

"No way"

"I've also been thinking that we should pay our respects to Haruhi's family." Tamaki said in his princely rose background.

"No way in hell." I responded bluntly

"How bout we try our game again to see if you weren't just guessing. If you lose we'll come over." The twins chorused and did their little shuffle again.

"Hikaru left, Kaoru right. You two look alike but you are different." I said and walked away. When I got to my Hosting area my clients went on about how cool I was and I got tired of it so I made them faint from a flirty wink. I walked back to the Hosts and saw Hikaru and Kaoru arguing over their traits. It went badly and they both stormed out of the club.

The next morning in class

I was preparing for class when I heard one of the twins call my name. I looked up and almost fell out of my seat. There stood Hikaru with flame pink flamingo hair.

"Ohayo" He said.

"O-ohyao, Hikaru what the heck did you do to your hair?!" I exclaimed.

"It looks great on me. Isn't it cute? From here on the pink twin is me."

"I know who is who anyway even if you dye it again." I replied

"I couldn't bear being mistaken for Kaoru anymore." At that moment Kaoru walked into the room with blue hair. Why couldn't they choose normal colors?

"Last night, I had the rare chance to sleep by myself." Kaoru said "But I had a horrible nightmare, my hair was dyed an idiotic shade of pink, the exact shade my idiot brother is wearing right now." He was about to sit down, but Hikaru kicked his chair from underneath him and he fell to the floor. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's chair and yanked it so he too was on the floor. They had a stare off then began throwing things at one another. Eventually I had enough and smacked both on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" They chorused then glared at each other.

"For being idiots; now, sit down and shut up before I have Honey punish you." I replied strictly.

Noontime recess in the refectory

"Man they're acting like idiots, but it's amazing that they fight in harmony." I mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru have been fighting over which lunch forever.

"Are you guys still fighting? You're embarrassing the host club, you may scare away some of our guest with this unruly behavior." Tamaki said coolly.

"Good choice of words." I complemented. He gave me a bear hug and celebrated that I complemented him. Honey tried to make it better, but failed. Eventually they ended up fighting again and I left to the classroom.

Haruhi going home

I mumbled and I glared at the twins. "I can't believe you tricked us! I ought to hit you. On the second though, I will!" I stood up in the limo and basically flew at them, but Tamaki stopped me and put me in the seat next to him.

"Now, now, Haruhi, don't hurt them." He said in attempt to calm me down "I know it was wrong for them to trick us all that they were fighting so they could come over to your house. On the second thought, go for it."

"Thanks Tamaki-Chan!" I said while giving him a hug then beat up the twins. I stopped when we got to my apartment and gave them all a good bye then walked in my apartment.

_**Gomen, Gomen, I know it was short and skipped around, but I am half awake, so freaking bite me.**_

_**Till my friend bugs me to update or you review enough**_

_**K-Chan **_

_**(Now I get to sleep even more even though it's after 1pm!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, readers! Sorry for not reviewing in so long! I decided I'll continue this story until I finish it so I don't just leave you hanging.

* * *

Enjoy!

Shiro's POV

"Shiro-Kun," My butler says, "everyone is assembling in classroom, hurry so you can join them."

"I'm going to quit the classical music club." I reply while reaching out for the door's doorknob.

"Why would you do that? You're teacher says you have a future in playing the piano. You'll gain a lot of popularity with the ladies when you're older."

"Doing so would be too roundabout! I don't have that much time!" I run out of the door.

I walk up the stairs to the top floor of the south school building at the end of the north hallway and enter the unused music room number three.

I slowly walk into the music room to have rose petals blowing past me. I accidentally stagger back at the pure shock I am hit by. There stand five boys and one girl standing around a blond teen with a king-like feeling to him.

"Welcome," They chorus.

As soon as they fully see me the guys say 'oh it's just a kid' and 'a boy nonetheless'.

"What's wrong little lost boy?" The king-like blond asks while holding a hand out to me. "Did you need something from our palace?"

"Y-you're this place's king?" I ask.

He looked surprise and asks me to come near him. I do so and he asks what I called him. I tell him I called him 'king' and he goes into a dramatic rumble about how he's the king of the Ouran Host Club.

"I'm Takaoji Shiro, Elementary 5th-year, Class A!" I say with a bow. "I hereby petition the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!"

The whole club looked dumbfounded for a few seconds until a blush rose to the king's face and he says he accepts me as an apprentice.

The next day after school

"Tamaki, why did you take this little boy on as an apprentice?" A girl asks.

"I like the determination in his eyes, despite him being in grade school." King Tamaki says while ruffling my hair.

"Can such a small boy serve as a host?" She asks.

"Love has nothing to do with age." The king says while grabbing the girl's chin. "To tell the truth, my heart begins to pound, and I always become like a little boy when you're before me."

"Ah, Tamaki-kun!' The girl exclaims.

I scribble down notes until a feel a tapping on my shoulder. I look up to see a pretty girl with short brown hair smiling at me.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi." She says with a warm smile. "How would you like to come with me? You can learn more about hosts if you're not staring at them like a howl. Besides, I'd like to have some cake with you."

"Haruhi, you're so kind!" Tamaki says while pulling her into a loose one armed hug and tilts her chin towards him. "You care about him don't you, despite just meeting him? You're just too cute. I can't talk to you right now; I'm entertaining this mermaid princess."

"Lesson number one," the girl says while looking at me, "Tamaki's tricks work on everyone except me and my friend Renege. I just didn't want this cute little kid to be corrupted so early in his life. Get off of me Tamaki before I have Renege make another movie."

The king immediately lets go of her and blushes in embarrassment. I write down that vital piece of information until something hits me, she called me cute!

"I'm sorry for that, mermaid princess, but I couldn't help myself, I had to be distracted so I wasn't too overwhelmed by your looks." Tamaki says with a smile.

"She looks like a carp from the pond, not a mermaid princess." I say bluntly.

"A carp?!" The girl says and begins to cry.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a child!" The king says while trying to comfort her. "Children can be so frank!"

"Frank, so you do think I look like a fish!" The girl wails.

"S-still, they may be frank, but I wouldn't say that you look like a carp" The king stutters. "And even supposing that you did look like a carp it's a beautiful carp."

"Watch and learn, but never learn from that idiot." Haruhi whispers to me.

Just as the girl begins to run away Haruhi grabs her by her arm and pulls her into a hug. She lets go of the other girl and holds her at an arm's length.

"I apologize for those two, princesses." Haruhi says with a charming smile. "They don't know how to express their feelings properly. It doesn't matter if they like you or not, you'll always have me, right? Don't worry and put wrinkles on your priceless face, smile for me so I know I'll have something to look forward to see again. Please, forgive them, they get nervous and insult people when they are too awestricken to speak to a true piece of living art."

"I-I forgive them, Haruhi! I hope we can become friends." The carp-like girl says going into a complete awestricken and dreamy tone.

"Thank you, princess, I'd like to be friends too." Haruhi says while releasing their position and kissing her hand. "I couldn't imagine working here another day knowing that there isn't a chance of you ever returning.

"Ok, Haruhi, I'll be back tomorrow after school! I'll be sure to tell my friends to return with me!" The girl says while running off towards the door with a wave.

As soon as the girl, the last customer of the day, leaves Haruhi gives a sigh.

"You idiots," Haruhi says with a terrifying glare, "you almost lost us a customer and a girl's feelings! If it weren't from me, that girl would have been long gone, crying someplace! If I recall, she provides some of the sweets for the host club and this place will not be the same without the cuteness of the sweets! Kyoya, have anything to add to these idiot's scolding?"

"No, y-you got it." Kyoya stutters. "It was jeopardizing the flow of the club if the amounts of sweets cut in half."

"You both are going to have to work twice as hard to make her feel like a freaking princess, even if you have to carry her books and make her feel like a princess for a day tomorrow!" Haruhi say with a wave of killer intent.

"Y-y-yes Haruhi-Sama," Tamaki and I stutter out of pure fear.

"Good," She says with a flip of her hair.

For the next half hour, I spend time with the hosts and find out about the twin's sick act. Haruhi gives me a hug in comfort for that life changing moment and gives me to Honey to eat some cake with him and Mori. Honey is about my size and acts my age too, despite him being in high school as a sophomore while Mori is three times our size and silent.

Today was the scariest yet most intriguing of my life.

**The Next Day**

Haruhi was not kidding; she was making sure we treated the carp- I mean girl like a princess. Tamaki is holding her books while I have to throw flowers into the air like a flower girl as the car- girl walks down the hallways. Haruhi talks and laughs with the girl as we walk to the host club.

Finally, Haruhi releases us from our duty of royal services once the girl says she feels like a princess and thanks Haruhi for their day together. Fortunately for me, the girl has to go to some meeting with her parents, so she can't spend time with us today.

"Haruhi," I say shyly as I tug on her sleeve

"Yes." She says with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to be a host?" I ask. Tamaki goes into his mushroom corner, but I can really care less right now.

"I can tell you really don't want to be an actual host. If you did, you wouldn't have dismissed all those girls yesterday." She replies. "Now, can you just tell me her name or will I have to use some of my resources? I hear you mumble about running out of time and you're going to lose some girl."

"I didn't say anything like that!" I yell, tears brimming in my eyes. "I just wanted to be a host! You're a liar!"

I bolt out of the room and out of the building.

**Haruhi's POV**

I glare at the boys and contemplate how they're to pay for this.

"I get why honey has to wear the elementary school uniform, but why do I have to?!" I exclaim.

"You totally blend in." Honey pipes up as he hugs me.

"I don't!" I argue. "I'm a foot too tall to be in elementary school!"

"No you're not, now go!" Tamaki says while shoving us into the elementary school's hallway.

Thankfully, no one is in the hallway. Honey pulls me through the hallway and into a room. He runs through a room and tells me that this used to be his old classroom when he was in elementary school.

The other boys walk into the room and my eye twitches.

"Why do we have to be in disguise and you guys don't?!" I ask while struggling not to try to choke the heirs.

"There's no one here." The twins say with a shrug.

I hear the click of shoes in the distance and we all duck under the desks. The boys insist on whispering and I put my finger to my mouth and pretend to zip my lips. Their faces go red and they mimic the gesture. Once the teacher or whoever leaves the room, we get back up.

"Look, there's a picture of Shiro on the wall." Kyoya points out.

On the wall lies a picture of Shiro and a little girl playing the piano together. Maybe that's where they are, the music room.

We navigate our way to the music room of the building to see Shiro happily watching a little girl play the grand piano through the hall window. A little girl walks out of the room and Tamaki charms her into telling us information about the little girl.

"That's Hina-Chan," The little girl says while taking the rose from Tamaki. You better not fall in love with Hina-Chan; she's moving to Germany real soon, her father got a job there. She's Shiro's best friend anyway. Everyone says they're going to get married one day."

"Don't worry; I won't fall in love with her." Tamaki says with a sweet smile towards the girl.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Shiro yells at us while coming out of the room.

Tamaki stays silent and lifts Shiro up and hauled him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Shiro began thrashing against him and telling Tamaki to put him down. The thrashing doesn't make the slight difference as we walk away from the area. I hear the door open behind us and see the fore mentioned girl, Hina-Chan.

"Don't worry about Shiro, we won't hurt him." I ensure her.

Once back in the Host Club, Tamaki throws Shiro onto the couch. Thankfully, the room is dark and no one is here.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot king?! Haruhi is supposed to be my mentor now, not you!" Shiro yells at Tamaki.

"You're the idiot." Tamaki says while using his blond bangs to cover his eyes. "You said you wanted to make women happy. You never wanted to make all women happy, just one. That's why Haruhi denied you as her apprentice. You just want to make Kamishiro Hina happy, don't you?"

To say Shiro was surprised is an understatement.

"Listen to me, as hosts; it's our job to make the girls happy." Tamaki continues. "But the truth is, when it comes to a single girl that you like, it's not as a host that you must face her, but as a man. It's not a full-fledged host that you want to become; it's a full-fledged man, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. There's no time." Shiro says while hanging his head. "I just wanted to at least watch her play as much as I could before she left. That's all."

"That set piece was a duet arrangement of a Mozart sonata right?" Tamaki asks while walking over to a tan curtain that I've never noticed before. He draws back the curtains to reveal a black grand piano.

"Has that always been there?" I ask.

"This is a music room after all." The boys chorus.

I ignore their response as Tamaki begins playing the piano. It's so graceful and captivating. There's only one way to describe it, beautiful.

Beside me Shiro tells us that Hina always invited him to play, but he's always been so shy.

"For the next week, your early mornings, lunch recesses, and after school periods will be spent in concentrated piano training." Tamaki tells him while continuing to play the piano. "Get yourself ready."

"W-why?" Shiro asks.

"You did become my apprentice right?" Tamaki asks us. "Besides the girl looked like she wanted to play together with you."

"Hai Sensei!" Shiro exclaims happily.

The other hosts and I look at them with soft eyes. Tamaki would be a great big brother or father if he got the chance. He reminds me of my dad when he gets really passionate about something.

**A Week Later**

Little Hina walks into the Host Club's doors to see the Hosts and I lined up in male curtsies and suites.

"Welcome, princess." We chorus.

"Today's main program will be Takaoji Shiro's…piano recital." Tamaki says while gesturing towards Shiro.

Both of the elementary students' faces begin to gain a pink hue to them. Tamaki pulls out the chair for Hina and invites her to sit down at the piano next to Shiro's.

"Let's play together." Shiro says with a smile.

"Let's," Hina exclaims with a cheerful smile.

They began playing together with broad smiles across their faces. The hosts and I watch the two with smiles on our faces.

"We've done a good thing. Wholehearted love…" Tamaki says

"Is that another way that Shiro-kun takes after you, Tamaki?" I ask Tamaki with a smile.

"Yeah, positively so," He says while returning the smile.

The next ten days go by in a flash. Everyday Shiro exchanges emails with Hina. Shiro still pops into the host club here and there to help out. He is actually getting popular with some of the ladies, much to all of our dismays. Not because we are getting less popular- we still get the money, so who really cares-but for Hina's sake. After all who wants to come back a playboy? I guess we'll have to keep an eye on him.

At the end of the day, Tamaki gives me a ride home in his limo while the others work on a special project of some sort.

"Tamaki, you did a really great job with Shiro." I tell him as he helps me out of the car. "You're so nice to little kids."

"You think so?" He says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep," I reply. "Why didn't you tell me you play the piano so well? It's really captivating. Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me." He says with a light blush on his face. "I learned to play like that from practice and inspiration."

"I don't think you're some high stature or anything." I tell him with s small smile, earning a disappointed 'oh' from Tamaki.

I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at me.

"I just think you have your moments." I say softly. "You have your sweet moments, your charming moments, your caring moments where you're just fatherly and your inspiring moments. I bet you'd be a good big brother or even father figure when you're older."

"You really think so?" He says with a light blush.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I say with a soft smile.

"I know." He says with a light chuckle. "After all, you're quite straight-forward."

"That I am."

I stand on the tip of my toes and give him a peck on the cheek, causing me to turn pink and Tamaki to turn dark, maroon red.

"That boy kissed my Haruhi!" I hear my father scream from nearby. I look over the limo to see my father nearing.

"Get in the limo and speed off." I tell Tamaki.

"Why? I've always wanted to meet your dad." Tamaki tells me with a happy smile.

"If you want to remain a host for the next few years, get in the limo and drive away." I tell him. "My dad is not afraid to get in a fight. Cross dresser or not, he will fight like a MMA fighter."

"I'll see you on tomorrow." He tells me.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," I remind him.

"I know. We're going on a host vacation tomorrow." He says with a wink.

With that, he gets back into the limo and drives off.

"Who was that boy?!" My dad asks, more like yells, while ushering me up to our apartment.

"That's Tamaki, one of the hosts I told you about." I tell him as we enter our apartment.

"Tamaki you say" He says, almost immediately calming down, "the one who almost beat up those guys when you saved your friend?"

"Yes." I reply warily of his reaction. "By the way, the hosts invited me on a mini vacation, can I go?"

"Of course you can." He sings. "Now what's for dinner?"

"How about your favorite," I suggest. "But first I have to change out of this uniform."

My dad cheers and I shake my head in amusement and in wonder. I truly love my dad, but he is the weirdest man I've ever meet. And the most loveable.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked this fanfic update! Sorry for not updating for so long, I was being lazy. I'll try to be better, key word is try.**

**Till the next chapter, **

**K-Chan!**

**Bye!**


End file.
